Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Light emitting devices are known in each of which a reflective member covers lateral surface of a light emitting element instead of disposing a housing for housing the light emitting element (e.g., JP 2010-219324 A, JP 2012-227470 A, JP 2013-012545 A, JP 2014-112669 A).